1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package, a resonation device, an oscillator including the resonation device, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as a resonation device, a piezoelectric device has been known which includes a piezoelectric resonation element, a temperature-sensitive component, and a container that has a first accommodation portion accommodating a piezoelectric resonation element and a second accommodation portion accommodating a temperature-sensitive component (for example, see JP-A-2013-102315).
The container of the piezoelectric device includes a first insulating substrate and a second insulating substrate. The first insulating substrate has a through hole constituting the second accommodation portion and includes a plurality of mounting terminals formed in the bottom thereof. The second insulating substrate has a back face being laminated on and fixed to a surface portion of the first insulating substrate. A front face of the second insulating substrate is provided with a first electrode pad for mounting a piezoelectric resonation element. The back face of the second insulating substrate is provided with a first wiring pattern that allows electrical conduction between amounting terminal and the first electrode pad, a second wiring pattern that allows electrical conduction between the mounting terminal and a temperature-sensitive component, and a second electrode pad for mounting the temperature-sensitive component.
In accordance with the demands of the market, the piezoelectric device may be configured such that the pair of mounting terminals electrically communicating with the piezoelectric resonation element and another pair of mounting terminals electrically communicating with the temperature-sensitive component are disposed respectively on diagonal lines of the bottom of the first insulating substrate.
Thus, in the piezoelectric device configured in the above-described manner, the routing of the first wiring pattern and the second wiring pattern in the back face of the second insulating substrate (see FIG. 3B in JP-A-2013-102315) becomes complicated, as compared with the routing in a configuration in which the pair of mounting terminals are disposed respectively at adjacent corner portions of the bottom rather than being disposed on the diagonal lines of the bottom (see FIG. 9B in JP-A-2013-102315).
As a result, in the piezoelectric device configured in the above-described manner, there is a concern that a further reduction in a planar size may be hindered due to restrictions (a wiring rule such as a pattern width, a gap between patterns, a distance between a contour and a pattern) of the routing of the first wiring pattern and the second wiring pattern.
Consequently, as a countermeasure to the above-described problem, a configuration is considered in which the first wiring pattern is routed on the front face of the second insulating substrate and the second wiring pattern is routed on the back face of the second insulating substrate, as shown in FIG. 4 of JP-A-2013-102315.
However, in this configuration, since the first wiring pattern and the piezoelectric resonation element are close to each other, a parasitic capacitance is generated between an excitation electrode of the piezoelectric resonation element and the first wiring pattern, and thus there is a concern that resonation characteristics of the piezoelectric resonation element may be degraded.